Quién es ese tal Grey y ¿por qué usa una corbata gris?
by sayitta-hinamori
Summary: qué pasaría si a las chicas de Hogwarts les comenzara a gustar alguien llamado Christian Grey , ¿cómo reaacionaran los chicos ante esto? Jjajaja


**Hola mis queridos lectores **

**Siento mucho la tardanza con los otros fics pero digamos que me tome un tiempo de ….. relax jejejeje bueeno hace muchos ayeres, una amiga hermana me pidió un fic, sus palabras exactas fueron: - ¡Hazme un fic de syaoran x sakura! – Y como buena amiga que soy lo olvide xDDDD jajajajajajaja lo siento x3 . Después de muchos intentos y recordatorios por su parte dije ; "esta bien , después de todo es sólo uno" y en eso … BOOM! Que le envío un DRAMIONE y se enamora de la pareja (por lo cual aún me culpa ¬¬ ) y sus nuevas palabras fueron: "-¡ ¡Hazme un DRAMIONE que tenga TheoxLuna y BlaizexPansy ! . Mi reacción fue de : O.Ó Vas a matarmeee! Y así es como se decidió la pareja protagónica de la historia pero como soy niña buena muahahaha la haré sufrir un poquito x3 Tqm amiga-líder dominante- hermana de mi corazón jajaja va para tii! Los personajes no me pertenecen , son propiedad de J.K. ROWLING sino hubiera terminado en un final con MUCHO DRAMIONE *0***

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- *0* -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Angustia

Celos

Ira

Confusión

Eso era lo que sentía en estos momentos tres chicos de slytherin, y la razón, la noticia que Zabini acababa de darles , así es señoras y señores las serpientes más serpientes de todo Hogwarts se encontraban reunidos en su sala común debatiendo un tema de vital importancia para ellos …..

¿ Estas cien por ciento seguro de lo que dices? – pregunto el ojigris

¡Claro! Que si yo claramente escuche cuando…..-

_***Flashback***_

_-¡don´t you ever say I just walked away I will always want you…._ – cantaba un moreno mientras caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts – _I came in like a wrecking ball … I never hit so hard in love …._

_- …. yeah, you wreck me …. __Wow debo admitir que la enana tiene buena música , creo que debo comprarme uno de estos..¿ cómo dijo que se llamaban? …. Ahhh que importa_! – el chico seguía caminando en su mundo feliz hasta que escucho algo que llamó su atención _– ¿ esas no son las chicas?_

Sentadas en los jardínes del castillo se encontraba un grupo, que en un tiempo pasado, cualquiera que las viera junttas diría que el mundo estaba loco. Se trataba de cinco chicas, tres Gryffindor, una Slytherin y una Ravenclaw, ellas eran Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Artemis Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson y Luna Lovegood.

_Es encerio chicas, para mí que lo del príncipe azul ya paso de moda, lo de hoy es un magnate que te ate con su corbata y te lleve al cuarto rojo del dolor_ –

_Merlin! Pansy no lo digas tan abiertamente …..-_ suspira- _aunque debo admitir que estoy de acuerdo con tigo jajajajaja aunque para mi la parte de las Flores y Corazones me agrada MUCHO más- _

_Oh vamos Hermione diviértete un poco , admite que Christian esta para comercelo y sus habilidades son más que mágicas –_

_Pero solo hay un detalle Ginny , no olvides que el esta profundamente hechizado por Ana -_

_Eso es cierto tienes razón Luna_ - respondió una pelinegra de ojos color chocolate _– aunque por mi parte estoy de acuerdo con Hermione, prefiero la parte de las Flores y los corazones, no me gustaría pasármela diciendo "SI,Amo" jajaja aunque la corbata es linda -_

_Jajajaja oh vamos Temis me dirás que si Christian entrará por la puerta del Gran Comedor no comenzarías a babear_ – comento la otra pelinegra del grupo – _yo le saltaría al cuello y le diría ¡átame con tu corbata!_

_Jajajaja en eso apoyo a Pansy_ – hablo por fin Luna – _pienso que serian lindas las partes románticas pero igual me pregunto que se sentirá la parte de los azotes y la presión de la linda corbata gris en las manos_

_Cambiemos de tema por favor chicas ….¿ Se imagian si alguno de los chicos nos escucha hablando de esto?_ –

_Estoy de acuerdo con herms chicas debemos ser cuidadosas , se imaginan la cara de los pobres si descubren sobre "Grey"_ – finalizo la peliroja

_Hablando de chicos, alguien sabe ¿dónde esta Blaize? Necesitó mi "ipod"_ – hizo un tierno puchero-

_Jajajajaja aun no puedo creer que Blaize se la pase escuchando la música de Temis _– y todas estallarón en carcajadas ante el comentario.

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Y eso fue lo que pasó – concluyó su relato.

Me estas diciendo que las chicas TODAS ellas están detrás de un chico el cuál,cabe recalcar tiene novia y al parecer no les importa – comento Theo – no lo se amigo creo que no tiene mucho sentido

PERO YO LAS ESCUCHE! Y mira que estaban muy emocionadas hablando al respecto…. ¿ Tu que opinas Draco? …eemmm ¿Draco?

¡LO MATO! ¡YO LO MATO! ¡Nadie! Y repito ¡NADIE! Se le puede acercar de esa manera a MI hermana y a MI Hermione!- esa fue la respuesta del ojigris

¡eso es hermano! No permitiremos que ningún tipo se le acerque a nuestras mujeres-

Encerio chicos creo que están sacando conclusiones que…..- pero fue interrumpido

Oh mi pequeño e inocente Theo me vas a decir que no te preocupa el hecho de que Luna este pensando en otro chico ¿o no? Yo como amigo me preocupo por ti y he venido a advertírtelo mira que si andas en las nubes bien podrían ganarte a tu futura novia y según tú madre de tus hij….

Muy bien ¿ Cuál es el plan?- salto el antes mencionado de su asiento-

Elemental mi querido amigo hay que conseguir refuerzos, hay que informar a Potter y al chico ese ¿Cómo dices que se llama el chico que esta coladito por Temis?- ante lo cual recibió una mirada fulminante de su amigo- hay que conseguir aliados , hay que conseguir Flores y Corazones pero sobre todo hay que conseguir CORBATAS y no cualquier color sino GRIS – finalizó recibiendo la aprobación con un asentimiento de cabeza de los otros dos.

a propósito Blaize ¿ Qué haces con el ipod de mi hermana?-

**Jajajajaj cortito jajajaja pero ya comienza lo bueno n.n **

**Me pregunto que harán los chicos jajajaja y las chicas cuando descubran lo que ellos piensan sobre su adorado "Christian Grey" xD**

**por fis no sean tan cruel con migo! Jejeje solo soy una simple chica creando una historia alterna para su mejor amiga n.n jejeje nos vemos hasta la próxima!**

**HUGS AND KISSES!**


End file.
